Six Year Anniversary
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: It's their six year anniversary, Gibbs has plans. Big plans. Gibbs/Tony Slash. -not really explicit.


So, I went to the lake yesterday. I wrote this there on my IPod. (: Enjoy. Review if you'd like.

* * *

><p><strong>Title :: <strong>Six Year Anniversary.  
><strong>Disclaimer ::<strong> I own nothing.  
><strong>Summary ::<strong> It's their six year anniversary, Gibbs has plans. Big plans. Gibbs/Tony Slash. -not really explicit.

**Warnings ::** This is **Slash**. Gibbs/Tony. I normally don't write 'explicit' stuff...this isn't really explicit either, just more than what I normally write.

* * *

><p>McGee and Ziva watched in envy as Tony slipped his jacket over his shoulders, the biggest smile on his face.<p>

"You're going to be late to your appointment." Gibbs pointed out as he walked passed Tony with another cup of coffee. "I think I'll be alright Boss." Tony said, his smile growing.

Gibbs sat at his computer, a small grin forming on his lips that laid hidden to his other agents.

Tony slipped his car keys into his pocket, gave one more nod to the team before heading off towards the elevator, a small bounce in his step.

Both McGee and Ziva watched as Tony walked away, sighing in disappointment. Gibbs announced he was going to see Abby and walked off without another word.

"I cannot believe Tony can go to a stupid dentist appointment when we have this much paperwork to do!" Ziva said, annoyance in her voice as she slammed a folder in her desk. McGee just rolled his eyes. "Might as well start." McGee said, opening a file to start his report.

Both agents believed Gibbs had let Tony off early for a dentist appointment. In reality, Tony had perfect teeth. Always have, never needed braces or work done. Tony was heading to an even more important appointment.

-x-

Gibbs walked down to Abbys office, receiving a hug that almost knocked him off his feet as she jumped at him. "Well hello to you too Abs." Gibbs said with a small chuckle. Abby pulled away from him. "I'm happy for you!" she exclaimed, her smile getting brighter. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Where's Tony?" she asked. "Sent him home." Gibbs said. Abby jumped with excitement. "Aren't you nervous?" she asked, still jumping. Gibbs laughed at the young lab tech.

However, he was nervous. Extremely nervous.

Abby knew Gibbs' plans for the night, she understood the importance of this night. Gibbs was happy that he had someone to talk to.

"Do you think I should?" Gibbs asked, making eye contact with the lovable goth. "Are you kidding?" Abby asked, shock on her face. "What if he says no?" Gibbs asked. Abby was surprised to hear the insecurity behind her boss's words.

"You are insane Special Agent Gibbs if you think he would say no." Abby said, placing her hands on her hips. Gibbs smiled at the lab tech.

"I'll be heading out soon." Gibbs said. Abby smiled. "Have a good night Boss." she said, saluting him. Gibbs smiled, giving Abby a small kiss on the cheek and walked out to talk to Ducky before leaving.

-x-

Tony pulled up to the house, parking the car and practically running into the house. His heart was beating a thousand miles an hour, happiness was running through his veins, that same bounce still in his step as butterflies fought in his gut.

Six years to the day. Today was the best day of the year for Tony. He ran through the house, hanging his coat over the back of the barstool in the kitchen and bolted up the stairs to begin getting ready.

He swayed into the bathroom, turning on the water to begin filling the large bathtub in the master bathroom.

Tonight only happened once a year, Tony was determined to make it as amazing as possible.

-x-

Gibbs entered Duckys office, greeting the older medical examiner. "Evening Jethro." Ducky said, looking up from the folders he was working on. "Hey Duck." Gibbs replied, sitting on top of the slab Ducky had his papers on. "Plans tonight?" the M.E. asked, looking up. Gibbs just barely smiled down at him. Ducky returned to his report writing.

"Do you think it's a good idea Duck?" Gibbs asked. Ducky paused for a moment then met Gibbs gaze, holding it a few seconds before speaking.

"What does your gut say Jethro?" Ducky asked quietly. Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, then closed.

"I...I want this Duck. It's more important to me than anything else." Gibbs said quietly.

"Then follow your gut boy." Ducky said, returning to his work.

Gibbs hopped off the table, patting Duck's back and thanking him. The ME smiled as he watched the younger man leave.

-x-

Tony put slow music on and undressed, slowly slipping into the hot, bubbled water after lighting candles around the bathroom. He leaned back, closing his eyes and resting the back of his head against the smooth and cool marble of the tub. His muscles relaxed beneath the bubbles and warm water. His thoughts raced with plans for the evening, unable to decide which was best.

-x-

Gibbs was driving towards the house, anticipation building in his chest.

He parked his car, then headed into the house. Upon entering he heard the familiar sounds of the bathtub running. A smile formed on his lips as he snaked his way upstairs.

As he got closer to his room he could hear the soft music coming from the bathroom.

"Tony, Tony, Tony." Gibbs said quietly as he shook his head. He slowly walked over to bathroom door, turning the knob slowly and pushing the door open.

Gibbs face lit up at the view of His younger agent relaxing in the bubble bath. He leaned against the doorway, taking a mental picture of how Tony looked.

Gibbs adored how childish Tony got when it came to anniversaries. He learned that a long time ago. It wasn't until a year after the couple started their relationship that Gibbs figured out just how important the date was to Tony.

But, he didn't mind. Even if he meant letting Tony off work an hour or so early to let him go home and begin getting ready.

Of course, that was only if they didn't have a case or something extremely important to do. Like tonight, the only thing left for the team to do was paperwork and Gibbs relished in the fact that Tony would get this dressed up for him.

Gibbs hands slid into his pockets, the sound of the keys in his pocket made the Tony's eyes open and find Gibbs standing in the doorway.

"Heya Boss." the Italian said, a dazzling smile forming that always made Gibbs heart skip a beat. "DiNozzo." Gibbs replied, nodding towards him. "Care to join?" Tony asked, offering a handful of bubbles. Gibbs laughed lightly and walked over to him.

It took all control Gibbs had to not pull Tony out of the tub and attack his lips, along with the rest of his beautiful body.

"Why don't you have your fun, and I'll go call the restaurant to make sure our reservations are good?" Gibbs suggested. Tony returned the bubbles in his hand to the water and looked up at his boss with a small, yet somehow adorable, frown of disappointment.

Desire and want lingered in Tonys soft eyes, making him even harder to resist for Gibbs. Tony flashed a sinister smile and bit lightly into his lower lip. That same want flashed over his eyes once more and Gibbs couldn't stand it.

He leaned over the tub, placing a soft kiss over his agents lips. Tony responded quickly, deepening the kiss. Gibbs pulled away reluctantly after a few seconds when air became needed.

"I'm gonna go call and then I'll be back." Gibbs whispered against Tonys lips. DiNozzo just nodded, trying to resist pulling the older man into the water. Gibbs captured Tonys lips once more before leaving the bathroom to confirm their reservations.

Tony slipped deeper into the heated water after he turned the faucet off. He always got that school-girl-giddy feeling when he was with Gibbs. Especially after kissing him.

His body relaxed once more, his mind still replaying the kiss behind closed eyes.

After a few minutes he heard Gibbs re-enter the bathroom. He stared up at his boss, his clothing reduced to only a pair of boxers. Gibbs smiled down at him as he slid the last article of clothing off his hips and walked over to the tub. Tony shifted, allowing Gibbs to climb in.

The older man settled down against the back of the tub. Tony slid into the space between Gibbs's legs and settled against his chest. Gibbs wrapped his arms protectively around Tonys waist. The younger mans arms fell over Gibbs own.

"Happy anniversary DiNozzo." he whispered into Tonys ear. Tony smiled uncontrollably, turning slightly and placing a kiss against Gibbs cheek. "Happy anniversary Boss." he whispered back. Gibbs leaned down, pressing his lips against Tonys.

Tony shifted again, laying his chest against his lovers, humming softly in appretiation.

"I love you Jethro." Tony whispered against Gibbs lips. "I love you too Anthony." Gibbs replied, capturing Tonys lips once more.

A soft moan escaped Tonys throat and into Gibbs mouth as he felt hands travel down his back. Gibbs smiled at the reaction he got and reached lower, running his hands over Tonys ass, winning another soft moan. Tony could feel Gibbs getting harder, making him do the same as he lightly sucked on Gibbs neck, finding his sweet spot and earning a moan from his boss.

It wasn't long until Gibbs had them flipped over, with Tony pinned beneath him in the water and attacking Tonys lips with much need. His hands roamed down Tonys chest, slowly getting closer and closer to Tonys waistline. His lips fell to his agents neck, lightly nipping and kissing. Tonys fingers found their way into Gibbs hair, pulling him closer.

The soft touch of Gibbs hands reached lower, lightly stroking Tony, and again being rewarded by a louder moan. Tonys back arched, pressing his chest against the older mans. He threw his head back, closing his eyes and thrusting into the grip Gibbs had on him. Tonys hips bucked as Gibbs strokes got faster and harder, his grip tightening lightly. A few more movements like that and Tony couldn't compose himself for much longer, more shameless moans escaped until he completely lost himself beneath his boss. Gibbs was unable to hold back the smile at pleasing his younger agent and winning the shudders of Tony coming down from his high.

"Feel good DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, lightly stroking Tonys cheek. Tony gave him a smile through an exasperated breath. "I am." Tony said, still a bit breathless. Gibbs kissed his cheek then gasped against his face as Tonys hands found his own hard on quickly. Tony smiled evilly at his boss as he slowly stroked the underside of Gibbs erection. A moan escaped his lips as Tonys hand wrapped around his cock firmly and stroked him. Tony reciprocated the action repeatedly until Gibbs began moaning louder. It wasn't long until Gibbs was the one shuddering over Tony. Gibbs moaned his agents name right before softly collapsing against his chest. Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs body as he came down from his high, breathless. A kiss was placed against Tonys lips before they got out and began drying off as the tub drained.

"Now, shoo, I have to get dressed." Tony teased, placing another long kiss to Gibbs lips. Gibbs smiled at him and placed his hands on his towel wrapped hips. "Can I help you?" Gibbs questioned, kissing Tonys neck. He felt Tony shiver with excitement. "No no no." Tony snickered, wrapping his arms loosely around Gibbs neck. Gibbs gave him another smile and a quick kiss. "Okay okay." he surrendered, hugging Tony tightly and kissing him again before exiting the bathroom.

Tony smiled to himself as he began getting dressed. He danced around the bathroom.

Gibbs didn't take long getting dressed in one of his better suits. A black silk suit with a soft white dress shirt, sporting a white and gray barber shop stripped tie. He straightened his jacket once more before smiling to himself in the full length mirror and slowly went downstairs to grab a small drink before heading out.

Tony remained in the bathroom, enjoying himself all too much.

Gibbs heard footsteps coming down the staircase after a couple minutes. He exited the kitchen in enough time to see his beautiful boy at the third-to-last step. Tony met his eyes. "Do I look okay?" He asked, biting softly into his lower lip. Gibbs stood infront of him at the bottom of the stairs, running his eyes over the gray suit and small black tie. "You. Look. Stunning." He whispered. Tony tried to bite back his smile but he couldn't help it. Gibbs stepped up on the last stair, getting closer to his agent. Tony shifted, glancing down to Gibbs' lips then back to his eyes. Those lips smiled before coming in contact with his own. "Come on." Gibbs whispered against Tony's lips, taking his hand and they left for dinner.

-x-

They were at the restaurant, waiting for their table. Gibbs' mind was reeling, his foot tapping softly. This was a disaster. He had even called ahead to make sure this wouldn't happen! What was wrong with these people? A three hour wait? They had made reservations weeks ago! To avoid this! Oh my god, these people were idiots! He wanted - needed - this night to be perfect! They were messing it all up!

Tony was seated next to him. They had been sitting here for half an hour already. He could sense Gibbs was getting angry. Tony could see past the calm facade. He placed a comforting hand on his lover's arm. Gibbs looked over at him, forcing himself to relax. "We really don't have to stay." Tony whispered, sitting closer to him. "I thought you loved this place." Gibbs said. Tony shrugged, glancing around. "I do. But...it's fine. I know you don't want to wait for hours." He said. "But it's our anniversary-" Gibbs started. Tony met his eyes, looking innocent. "Honestly Jethro, it's fine." He said, holding back the smile from Gibbs being upset over something like this.

Suddenly Gibbs smiled, despite his hatred for the restaurant. He had an idea. He had been so focused on making this night so perfect that he had forgotten that he even had a Plan B. Maybe this date wouldn't be such a disaster after all. Maybe he could save it.

Tony gave him a weary look. "What?" He asked. He didn't get an answer as Gibbs stood up, holding out his hand. Tony stared at him confused before reluctantly letting himself be pulled up from the bench and dragged out into the parking lot.

-x-

Once they were in the car Gibbs glanced at Tony. He only looked slightly disappointed. "Tony, I'm really really sorry." He apologized again. DiNozzo only shrugged. "It's really okay. I don't need some fancy dinner. I just need you." He gave Gibbs a smile. Gibbs smiled back, leaning over the gear shift and kissing his boyfriend. Tony, surprised a bit at the fact the were kissing in the car in the middle of a parking lot, kissed back. "I have a plan." Gibbs said as he pulled back, starting the car.

They sat together in Gibbs living room with the half eaten pizza on the coffee table beginning to get cold. Nice suits had been abandoned for v-neck undershirts and pajama pants, beer bottles sat next to crumb covered paper plates, the horror film in the DVD player was only halfway done. DiNozzo was curled into Gibbs' side, trying to secretly shield his eyes. A fuzzy blanket covered both of their lower halves and Tony was currently using it as a cover for his eyes. Why they had gotten, _Skinwalkers_, Gibbs has no idea but it currently had Tony pressed close up against him which he certainly did not mind at all. The movie made Tony jump, hiding his face in Gibbs' chest. The older man smiled, wrapping his arms around Tony. "I'll protect you." He whispered. He felt the responsive smile before Tony peeked back at the screen.

After watching _Skinwalkers_ Tony reluctantly pulled away from a kiss and sat infront of the DVD rack, his side facing his boss. "Can we watch a chick flick?" He asked as he turned his head and looked up at Gibbs, who was still seated on the couch. Gibbs let out a laugh. "Why?" He asked. "Because, why do you own them if you don't intend to watch them?" He asked. Gibbs laughed again. "They're yours DiNozzo." He pointed out. Tony laughed. "Is that a yes? I won't sleep for weeks after that if we don't..." He admitted, looking back at the rows of movies. He reached for _Letters To Juliet_. This was one he hadn't seen yet.

Gibbs stared at Tony as he pulled out a DVD box off the rack. He scooted over on the floor to sit infront of the tv and started fiddling with the player, swapping the discs.

Things might not have gone as planned tonight but they were just as good. Gibbs realized just how good things were a long time ago. He realized how good he was with Tony, how happy he was. How much he loved the Italian, how much love he got back. Tony reminded him how much energy he had and how much fun he could have. His eyes stared longingly at the younger man. Gibbs knew he wanted Tony, _forever_.

"Marry Me."

Gibbs' voice was whispered from the couch, still staring at his love. His voice broke the silence in the room. Tony's eyes lifted from the back of the DVD box he was reading but the rest of his body didn't move. It took a moment for him to register the request. His breathing quickened, before he looked up at Gibbs from the floor looking speechless.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Tony. I love you more than anything in this entire world. I would do anything for you. I would die for you. You make me happy. Happier than I have been in a long, long time." Gibbs admitted. Tony's heart fluttered at the words.

"Marry me Anthony." Gibbs said, meeting Tony's tearful eyes.

The DVD case was tossed aside, after moments of silent anticipation, with a giant smile as Tony jumped up from the floor and quickly got back to the couch, landing in the older man's lap. He straddled Gibbs' thighs and gave him a long, sweet kiss. He hugged Gibbs' neck and shoulders as tightly as possible. "Yes, yes, yes! Oh my God! Yes!" He repeated his answer breathlessly, closing his eyes as a few tears leaked over, happily. Gibbs hugged back just as tight around his waistline, smiling uncontrollably. Gibbs kissed him deeply, letting him know just how much he loved him. He kept him distracted with the kiss as he slipped the ring out of his pajama pants pocket. He had taken it out of his suits pocket when they had gotten changed earlier. Tony pulled away from the kiss, to happy to speak. "I love you Anthony." He whispered against his lips as he opened the small box. Tony looked down at the ring, his mind screaming, his heart dancing. He was speechless. He quickly covered his mouth, to muffle the on coming sob that almost escaped his lips. Gibbs smiled at the reaction.

The ring was a simple, silver band. Two lines carved all the way around. 'I'll Always Love You' was engraved lightly on the inside.

Gibbs slowly took one of his Agents hands from his mouth and slipped the ring onto his finger. Tony watched in stunned amazement. A tear fell down his cheek and Gibbs reached up to wipe it away. "I love you." He whispered. "I... I l-love you t-too." Tony replied shakily with a lost voice, staring down with wide eyes at the new and beautiful piece on his hand. Gibbs kissed Tony once more before giving him a smile.

Tony hugged him again, now he had everything he wanted. He was the happiest man ever. He fell against Gibbs chest, he couldn't take his eyes off the ring. Gibbs smiled, wrapping him in his arms.

"Is this why you wanted to stay at the restaurant?" Tony asked, pulling back and looking up at his boyf-fiance. He smiled at the word. "Yeah..." Gibbs whispered. Tony giggled. "I'm glad we didn't." He whispered. "Really?" He asked. Tony nodded. "I have everything I want." He said. Gibbs smiled.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone,_  
><em>I keep waiting for you but you never come,<em>  
><em>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think,<em>  
><em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring.<em>

_And said, marry me Juliet,_  
><em>You'll never have to be alone,<em>  
><em>I love you and that's all I really know,<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes.<em>

The song from the DVD title screen was playing in the background and Tony met Gibbs eyes. Gibbs didn't think this night could have turned out more perfect. Tony couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
